Irreplaceable
by ChocolateReignz
Summary: Being away for so long from his best friends and lovers has left Seth conflicted and scared. But some things change and he is ready to accept he can't live without them anymore and is willing to beg for forgiveness. Will Roman and Dean accept his apology? Or will they throw him out of their lives forever? Inspired by WWE Payback.


Seth woke up early in the morning to start one of the important days of his life. It was payback tonight. And to say he was feeling nervous would be an understatement. He was not nervous to defend his title but nervous due to the fact that he would be defending against his former shield brothers along with Randy. He always suspected this day would come minus Randy. The nervousness overcame him whenever he started thinking of his fatal four way match and the challengers specifically his ex-best friends for whom he still has a special place in his heart. No matter what happens, no one could take the place Roman and Dean have in his heart. At times it might seem otherwise, with his actions and his words. But it was all just a mask for the world, to portray his character because if it was all up to him he would never use those vile words for his friends. He had to succeed, think about his career and be remembered for a long time and the best way to do that was to be the best heel of his generation. In order to do all that he had to go with the direction the WWE creative was taking him. He got up from bed shaking his head, since all this thinking was making his head spin and he did not need any head spinning or emotions floating all over the place. He went to take a bath. He came out wrapped in a towel and went to make coffee, as he sipped on the dark hot beverage he thought of his match. They had one final round of going through the details. He was conflicted, a part of him wanted to be with his brothers again but the other part was scared and confused. He was scared to admit that he missed them, scared to show his emotions, scared... to think what would happen if someone found out how he actually felt. The one thing he hated in life was to show or even admit that he was weak, and his emotions were making him weak. He finished the coffee and went to get dressed for the gym. He also packed his bag for later that evening.

After three hours of intense Crossfit, he was feeling quiet better and truly confident about himself. He went back to his hotel room to take a shower, once done he got a text from Cesaro, telling him that they would be leaving for the arena in 30 minutes. He got dressed and picked up his packed bag. He walked out of the room wearing his grey, ever so famous, skinny jeans with a white button down shirt. To say he was looking hot would be an understatement. He met Cesaro, Tyson and Natalya in the hotel lobby. They all got into the rental car and Cesaro took the wheel due to which they reached the arena in record time. Seth walked in to the arena and went straight to the locker room to put away his stuff and afterwards he headed out to the ring where he would be meeting Dean, Roman and Randy to discuss their match tonight, it was essential due to the plans for the night. The signature triple power bomb of the shield was planned, to make the fans go crazy and get more hype which would be followed by a double power bomb to Seth.

As Seth approached the ring he saw Roman and Dean, they were laughing at something. Seth's face turned into a smile involuntarily. He didn't even realize it until they made eye contact with him. Roman's smile faded away and Dean's smile turned into a frown. They slowly turned away and started to talk to Randy about something. Seth sighed and pushed away all the personal thoughts, in order to focus on his match. He stepped in the ring and they all went through the details of their positions where they had to be in order for the 2 power bombs. And after putting everyone down and having some Ambreigns celebrations, Roman and Dean would step in the ring to put up an amazing show and fighting each other. But eventually Seth would pick up the win pinning Randy Orton, 1 2 3...

Seth was glad he did not have to pin Dean. Seth was deep in thought when Orton's phone started ringing. He picked up because it was his daughter, for whom he could put the president on hold. He picked up his bottle and stepped out of the ring and went to his locker room. Now all three former Shield members were left standing in the ring. An awkward silence was surrounding the three. Seth moved a bit closer to them, hoping to have some small talk with them.

"So you guys excited about tonight?" Seth asked with a small smile.

Roman gave him a nod while shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah sure, whatever", answered Dean with an irritated look, and they both stepped out of the ring to head to their locker.

"See you guys later", Seth said after them rather awkwardly and got no response. He was already mentally kicking himself for acting so stupid. He rushed to his locker room and decided to stay there until his match.

Dean was pacing in his shared locker room with Roman. "The nerve of that little weasel, trying to be all chatty with us like everything was fine". He rambled on and on. Roman was rather quiet, actually too quiet for normal. It was the kind of calm before a storm. Dean had to shake him to get his attention and when Roman did turn towards him, Dean could see a mixture of emotions etched on his face, but he couldn't pin point the exact one. Fear, sadness, hurt, anger and love, they were all there in those mesmerizing grey eyes.

"Please don't tell me that you are thinking of forgiving him", Dean said in a worried tone.

Roman's head snapped towards him, "Forgive? Forgive you say. You think what he did is forgivable. Maybe it would be if you think from a different angel but it sure in hell is not forgettable. The pain he put us through, not just physically but emotionally as well. The nights I stayed up because I couldn't sleep with the sound of that fucking metal chair hitting our bodies, it kept ringing over and over in my ears. So, no Dean, I am not even slightly thinking of something like that". Roman let it all out in one single breath, and turned away immediately.

Dean was eyeing him suspiciously. He could feel there was something else there. That's when he heard the word slip from Roman's mouth.

"But", Roman said while sitting on the bench trying to tie his shoe laces, while eyeing the TV. Roman wanted to say more but stopped, thinking Dean wouldn't like what he wanted to say and he couldn't hurt or lose dean.

Dean knew he would not like the answer but he could see something was bothering him and couldn't just let it go. He sat down next to Roman and put his hand on his shoulder, "But what Ro?"

Roman sighed and looked down. Here goes nothing he thought, "I still miss him"

Dean's eyes snapped open, he forced Roman to look up at him and when he did he could see sadness in those usually happy grey orbs. But dean didn't dare protest against Roman because the feeling was mutual. Dean himself missed Seth, no matter what happened he couldn't deny the feelings he had for the architect. He always tried to put those feeling at the far, unreachable end of his mind. Seth also made it easier for Dean. Whenever he saw the champ with the authority, being a complete brat and running his mouth about how Dean and Roman were only his business partners and nothing more, it made Dean cringe from the inside and it was easier to hate Seth.

Dean held Roman's hand and gently pulled him in for a hug. "Me too Ro, me too", whispered Dean in Roman's ear. They held each other, knowing that the special place for Seth in their hearts will always be irreplaceable.

Soon it was time for the main event. The crowd went crazy for Dean and Roman, both of them got an equally excited response from the crowd. The match started and went rather smoothly, with constant cheers from the crowd. It was time for the triple power bomb on Randy. When Seth suggested they put Randy through the table, nothing happened. It was like he was invisible to everyone. But when Roman signaled Seth and Dean to prepare Orton for the power bomb, the arena went wild. The crowd was on their feet, nothing could be heard over their cheers and screams. Everyone wanted and expected the Shield to reunite since the day they broke up. The three of them planted Orton through the table and were on a high. The same high they felt when they were a tight unit, they were all in their own worlds. Dean came to Roman and patted his chest, which was usual for them. That's when the unthinkable happened.

Seth came forward and partially hugged them both from behind, with his arms wrapped around their necks. If there was any more room for noise and screams it was gone now, the crowd blew the roof off the arena. The cheers kept on going louder with each passing second. Dean eyed Roman showing he was confused and annoyed at what was happening but Roman couldn't suppress the smile. And then Seth had to do it. He extended his fist out in excitement and looked at Dean and Roman to do the same. Just like the good old days, he thought.

Dean forced a laugh. A laugh that clearly meant Dean thought Seth was out of his mind. He was in fact laughing at Seth and his stupidity. Roman seemed to have a genuine smile. He was always the sweetheart out of the three.

Right now Dean was the only one who managed to stay in character. So all of a sudden he stopped laughing. His lips were a straight line now. Roman had to snap out of his happy place and get back into character. He followed Dean's lead and stopped smiling abruptly. Now he was looking at Seth with a straight face.

Seth's adrenaline rush made him forget about everything, all he could see was his best friends. And he was lost. His mind took him back to the time when they were together as the shield. He wanted all that so badly that he forgot they were not together anymore, forgot that he had stabbed his brothers in the back, and forgot that he had destroyed the most dominant faction in the business. He forgot, because he wanted to forget it all. He wanted deep down for everything to be back the same way it used to be. He was brought back to reality when Roman's fist connected to his jaw. After ruffling him, Dean and Roman proceeded with the match as planned. From there on everything went well and according to the plan. Seth had won the match and was still the WWE Heavyweight Champion of the world.

Seth had won, and he was happy. He grabbed his title and rushed out of the ring, HHH also came out to cheer for his golden boy. But that was not the only reason he was out there. As soon as they got backstage, Hunter's smile was gone. He was angry and annoyed.

"Seth what the hell were you thinking?" asked Hunter. "Do u know how much explanation we both, especially you have to do to the higher ups".

Seth was pissed off. "It just happened ok, I was in the heat of the moment. It's no big deal. Besides didn't you see the reaction it got from the crowd" Seth snapped back.

Hunter got quiet for a while, and with a sideways smirk he let out a long yeah.

"But it still was a big deal. Come on let's head to my office, and think about what we have to say". Seth took a quick shower and went to Hunter's office, and afterwards they both went to Vince's office.

When Seth came out he was relieved to some extent. But he was tired. He just wanted to go to sleep. Even though that's not all what he wanted. He picked up his bag from his locker. He saw his phone and he had missed few calls from Cesaro and there was a text from him as well, informing Seth that they had to leave without him because he was taking too long and they had to be somewhere.

He was really having a bad day he thought to himself as he stepped out of the arena to see if there was anyone who could give him a ride back to the hotel. Apart from the official crew, he saw Nikki and Cena heading towards their car. He waved at them, but Nikki frowned, flipping her hair, she pulled Cena towards their car, leaving him standing there. He knew he shouldn't have expected anything different from the divas champ, after the way Seth treated her last week at their champions photo shoot.

He completely ignored all her flirtatious moves and even told her to stop touching him so much.

He shook his head and started moving towards the only car present there. But when he reached near he saw who it belonged to and it made him stop in his tracks. It was Roman and Dean. Seth was standing in front of their car. When Roman looked up he saw Seth standing there like a statue. He was staring at Seth when Dean turned to look at Roman.

"Ro come on lets go". Dean saw Roman's eyes were focused on something, so he followed his line of sight. He saw Seth standing there. Dean pressed the horn of the car. It caused Seth's head to snap at him. But instead of moving away he came forward and went to the driver's side. Before Seth could get to Roman, Dean got out of the car and reached Seth. Now he was standing right in front of him blocking him from reaching to Roman.

"You wanna get of yourself killed or something? Or just want some attention, poor little Justin Bieber". Dean was taunting Seth.

Seth kept looking at him quietly.

Roman steeped out of the car and walked up to Dean and Seth.

"What's wrong Dean?" Roman asked and then turned his attention to Seth.

"What's your problem Seth? You trying to get yourself killed, standing in front of our car like a freaking statue".

Dean smiled. "That's what I asked him. But seems cat woman here forgot his tongue, shoved up the Authority's ass".

Roman was watching Seth closely. When he didn't respond Roman turned. "Let's go Dean; I don't have time for all this".

"No, Rome wait!" Seth spoke up.

Roman stopped in his tracks. "What did you call me?" He asked slowly turning around.

"Umm, sorry Roman, I needed a ride back to the hotel. And there is no one around and my ride left me here", Seth stuttered nervously.

"Serves you right", said Dean.

"Roman please I really wouldn't have bothered you if I had an option". Seth continued ignoring Dean.

Roman kept silent and it was bothering Dean so he tried to get rid of Seth. "We are not going to the hotel genius; we are heading to a bar".

"That's fine. I'll wait in the car till you guys come back". Roman and Dean both raised their eyebrows at Seth's answer.

Seth quickly added, "Or I'll catch a cab from there".

"Walk back, or maybe even crawl, we don't care Sethie boy". Dean said grabbing the keys from Roman's hands and turned to get in the car.

Seth sighed heavily. Roman turned and mumbled, "Get in the car Seth".

Seth's head snapped up at that and he got inside the car in record time. Dean was looking at Roman wide eyed.

He was frowning and tapping his shoulder anxiously. Roman was not meeting his eyes. Roman got in the passenger seat and Seth got in the back while Dean took the wheel.

They all drove in silence.

Roman was staring out the window.

Dean had a tight grip on the wheel as he drove.

And then there was Seth, who was the only one who seemed to be happy during the ride. But it was weird for him, traveling with his best friends in complete silence. It was never quiet between them, at the same time nothing was like before. Seth had lost the right to call the other two his best friends. Seth was thinking about everything and how they all were inseparable, but something caught his eye. He saw an illuminating bar sign in near distance. He knew he would be kicked out of the car soon. So he had to think of something which would let him have some more time with Dean and Roman. So Seth rested his head on the back of his seat and pretended to be sleeping.

When they reached the bar, Dean killed the ignition of the car and turned back to Seth to ask him to get lost. But when he turned he saw Seth sleeping. He was looking so peaceful and innocent. A slow smile was making its way to Dean's face. He was reaching out to move a stray strand of hair away from Seth's face. That's when from the corner of his eye, Dean caught a glimpse of Roman watching him closely with a smile on his face. The smile was full of love and his eyes were shining too.

Dean quickly moved his hand back and blurted out.

"I was just gonna wake him up and tell him to get lost".

"Of course you were", Roman said feeling rather amused at the whole scene.

Dean wanted to smile but instead he forced a frown, it didn't come out as planned, he was looking preciously adorable.

Romans smile grew.

"Shut up Ro". Dean rolled his eyes.

"I didn't even say anything", Roman protested.

"You don't have to because of that silly smile and those loud eyes of yours". Dean said with a mixture of a frown and smirk.

Roman chuckled at Dean. "But we have to wake him up Ro, he said he would catch a cab", Dean added in a serious tone.

"But Dean he is sleeping, I don't think we should wake him up". They both thought for a while then Roman spoke up again.

"We should leave him in the car and make it quick with our drinks, then drive back to the hotel... together".

They both got out of the car silently being careful not to wake Seth up. They went inside the bar and ordered there drinks.

Seth slowly opened his eyes and blinked vigorously to push away the emotions. They still cared. His heart was beating in his ears and his feelings were on fire after listening to his best friends talking about him with such love and care. There was only one thought in his heart, mind and body "they still love me". He stepped out of the car after deciding, he was ready to accept. Accept his feelings, accept all the things he felt for his friends, and accept that what he did was wrong. He was ready to make amends. He stepped inside the bar determined to make them forgive him and take him back. No matter what the cost would be, no matter what he had to do. Tonight he would not be alone in his cold world. He would have his best friends right beside him.

He went inside and looked around for them and spotted them soon as the bar was not very crowded.

Seth walked up to them and stood there watching them. He was staring direct at Roman, Dean had to turn around and when he did he watched Seth closely. No one spoke for a while. Seth was trying to gather the courage to ask them for forgiveness. He was thinking of the right words. But he never once thought of turning back. Right then the waiter came with two fresh bears and put each down n front of Roman and Dean. Seth stepped forward and grabbed Roman's glass and gulped down its contents all in a single breath. His eyes were closed shut. He took a long breath and moved to put back the empty glass. He then picked up the other filled glass from in front of Dean.

Dean opened his mouth to protest, "heyyyyy..."

But Roman stopped him by holding his hand. He had an amused look on his face as he watched Seth do whatever he thought he was doing.

As soon as Seth took the last sip he started coughing. Drinking the two large glasses of beer altogether was not a good idea after all. But now he couldn't stop the coughing and his eyes started to water. The waiter came up asking what was wrong when he saw Seth and asked him to sit down and went to bring a glass of water. Seth sat beside Roman. Roman was starting to worry Dean could see it, so he spoke up.

"Seth you are such an attention seeker".

Roman frowned at him and moved towards Seth. He patted and rubbed his back to make him calm down and sooth the coughing a little.

Dean was worried as well but he would never admit it. So he did what he did best. _Pretend not to care._

The waiter brought the glass of water. Seth leapt forward to chug it all down again. But Roman spoke up. "Slowly Seth, no need to rush". And well it was more of an order rather an advice. Seth looked at Roman and picked up the glass, taking a few sips between coughing which had slowed down after Roman's little treatment.

Seth put the glass down, "Thank you", he said.

Roman sat back in his seat when he saw Seth calming down. Dean and Roman both looked at each other, waiting for someone to say something.

Seth took a deep breath. The beer didn't make him the slightest bit tipsy but he was feeling confident more than before.

"I'm sorry", Seth said, his words were barely heard by his friends. Dean had to make sure if his ears were trying to betray him so he asked, "What did you just say?"

"I said I'm sorry." Seth repeated but loudly.

"Ok here we go again, the drama queen is craving attention" Dean huffed out.

"Seth you don't have to create a scene here, just leave us alone". Roman said through clenched teeth.

"I am not a drama queen" Seth snapped back. The tears from before were making their way back to his eyes. "I don't want to create a scene either." His tone got lighter. "I just want the attention of you two and even more than that want your forgiveness." He added as he looked down in his lap trying his best but failing to stop the tears from falling.

"Seth..." Roman began to say something his voice was full of concern but he was stopped when Dean's hand was placed on his, holding it tight under the table, where Seth couldn't see it.

Dean's heart was beating hard in his chest, looking at Seth with tears in those big brown eye, did things to Dean's heart, but he was not ready to accept it yet to Seth, so he pushed those feelings aside and spoke up. "Relax Ro, he is just drunk and is gonna pass out soon and then we would have to pick up his drunken ass to take him to the hotel and get him in bed like we used to."

Seth looked up at Dean, glaring as tears kept falling. He stood up and raised his voice so people could hear him. "Hey everyone look at me, I'm a grown ass man who is crying without even being drunk. Yeah, that's right. I'm crying, you wanna know why? Because I miss my friends, I miss their love in my life, and I want them back." He then lowered his voice and his head. "I don't wanna be alone, I know I'm a jerk and I messed up big time but I can't live without you guys anymore." He said that looking towards Roman and Dean.

Roman pulled Seth to sit down when he saw that people were looking at the trio. "Seth just stop ok, we can go back to the hotel and talk there."

"There is nothing to talk about Ro, we should just leave and Seth can take a cab from here." Dean protested.

"Let's hear him out, some place where it's private. And if we don't like what he says we can kick his as _in Private._ "Roman tried to reason with Dean. It caused Seth's eyes to widen and Dean to smirk.

Roman held Seth by his arm and led the way out of the bar. They all got into the car, Seth was still trying to talk, but no one was paying attention to him.

Roman was driving rather fast to the hotel.

Seth was thinking about something, something that Dean said earlier. So he had to ask. "Would you really take me back to the hotel if I had passed out drunk? Do you still care? It obviously means that you still care for me, just like I care for you." Seth was now rambling.

"We are human beings Seth, what do you expect? We couldn't leave you there." Roman responded.

"Oh, so you mean you would do that out of the goodness of your heart and not because you still love me." Seth fired back.

"No one loves you Seth. We both hate you. So just stop talking before I throw you out of the car. "

"Was it out of hate that you didn't wake me up before and throw me out?"

No one responded to that.

"Please trust me guys, I am really sorry. I would do anything for your forgiveness, you want me to get on my knees, I will do that." Seth was pleading.

"If you don't shut the fuck up right now, I'm gonna chop off your dick and shove it down your throat until you choke to death."

Dean threatened Seth. Roman chuckled at that and Seth went completely silent.

The rest of the ride to the hotel was silent. When they reached the hotel they went straight to the room that was booked for Dean and Roman. Seth followed them behind with his bag in hand. Roman opened the door and the trio entered the room. Roman turned to look at Seth. "Ok Seth, you have exactly three minutes."

Seth was shifting on his feet looking from Dean to Roman. Dean was getting irritated. "We don't have all night Sethie boy." He said while he took his shoes off and sat on the bed.

"Two minutes". Roman added. He was standing at the foot of the bed.

"Please Rome." Seth tried to plead.

"Don't you dare call me that. You do not have any right now after what you did almost a year ago." Roman cut Seth off.

"If I have lost all the rights then why doesn't it feel like that? Why do I still have this place in my heart that is all about you two? Why do I stay awake at night thinking about you, and what I wouldn't give to be with you? Why Rome tell me why?"

Seth was shaking as he said those words.

"Where does all this so called love go when you talk about us like we are nothing?" Dean spoke up, and the hurt was evident in his voice.

"They are not all my words; you should know my promos are written for me by the creative team, if it was up to me I would never say that."

"That is a load of bullshit", Dean spat.

"You have thirty seconds left Seth." Roman reminded him.

"I am accepting that what I did was wrong, it could have been done a better way and we all still could have been together. But I want to make it all right. I am asking you guys to forgive me and give me a second chance. I promise you would never regret it. I'm willing to do anything and I mean anything to make you trust me and forgive me." Seth was shaking even more and his eyes were shining with unshed tears but you could still see the honesty in them.

Roman wanted to believe Seth, he really did. But he was scared. He couldn't take another betrayal. Even if he forgave Seth, it would be hard to forget everything any time soon.

He moved his arm to show Seth the watch that the three minutes were over. But instead Seth grabbed Roman's hand and put it on his heart. "Please Rome, please just let me in, one last time."

Roman pulled his hand away and turned away from Seth. He had to hide his face from him because his own heart was betraying him. It believed the words coming out of Seth's mouth, which caused tears to rise up in his eyes.

Dean thought Seth was going to leave when he stepped back. But instead Seth slowly got down on his knees, the tears never stopped falling. He was trying to say something but the words weren't coming out only whispers and hushed breaths.

Dean couldn't take it anymore. He rushed to Seth and held him in his arms. Roman saw Dean going towards Seth and quickly rubbed his eyes to see what Dean was doing.

When he turned around he saw Seth on his knees, embraced by Dean. Roman stepped forward to his boys and hugged them both. He planted a kiss on Seth's head.

"Of course we still love you! How could we not? You were always our baby boy. But it hurt Seth. I might agree to forgive you but forgetting all the emotional pain you caused us, it will take time." Roman said, while his eyes shine, not only with unshed tears but also all the emotions he was feeling at the moment.

"I understand Rome, and I promise I will try my best to make everything like it was before." Seth assured them.

"You can bet your ass on that. We all will try to work on what we have, to make it special like what we had, but even better. And if you try to hurt us again, I swear to God I am personally gonna kill you." Dean said that as he rubbed his left eye, trying to get rid of the tear before either Seth or Roman saw it.

Seth nodded. He rested his head on Dean's chest and didn't say anything about the tear that Dean thought no one saw.

But Roman spoke up, "I saw that."

"Something just got in my eye, it was itching and..." Dean answered but stopped when he saw Roman smile.

"Well ok, come on Ro, I'm human too. I can be emotional at a time like this."

Roman planted a kiss on Dean's forehead.

"I love you guys...You both will always have a special and irreplaceable place in my heart... forever."

Roman got up and pulled them with him. "Let's head to bed, we have a long day tomorrow."

"Thank you so much." Seth was happy now. He was where he belonged. And he would not mess it up at any cost.

Dean had his hand on the small of Seth's back. "So Seth you were saying something about doing anything to make it up, huh?" He leaned in and whispered in Seth's ear but loud enough for Roman to hear as his hand travelled south on Seth's back.

Seth was turning different shades of pink and Dean had a victorious smirk on his face.

Roman looked at them and chuckled. In his heart he knew, they are going to be perfectly fine now.


End file.
